dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Browseitall/06/02/16 - 2nd Titan Wave
This new patch scheduled for 06/02 Kr time will bring *2nd wave of Titans *Revamped Fortress rewards (translation incoming. Will be added to Fortress Battle) *New adventure game mode (translations incoming. Will be added here) *other new additions to be excited for See the full Kr patch notes here. = New Game Modes = Exploring the Unknown A completely new game mode will be added with this patch. Browsing to the Honor Gorge one will now find a new Icon in form a of settling ship next to the Destruction Dungeon. exploring the unknown.png exploring the unknown 1.png exploring the unknown 2.png exploring the unknown 3.png exploring the unknown 4.png The game mode will allow a team of 5 allies, no characters or helpers. The party must not be filled in order to attend the stages. The player creates his party and can then send them to "explore the unkown" by using 10 shoes. The party will spent 24 hours on fighting their way through the game mode, completely seperated from the player and without any interferences. This means that they will fight on their own, and while they do so, the party members used cannot be used for any other game content in the meantime. Its also worth to note that their items, Keys or even gear-links cannot be accessed as well. The expedition takes places in the game mode's very own map (see map on slider gallery photo 3), consiting of several stages (map 1 has 10 stages). The exploration can be canceled, with the loss of the progress made so far (needs confirmation). Its wiser to send a rather strong team on the expedition, since it raises the chance of conquering more of the "unknown". Once finished one can check the results and rewards in the mode's UI, which will open a similar dialouge window as auto run windows. The window shows the number of failed explorations and aquired rewards. The rewards are gold, which is passively farmed (like dungeons) and tresure chests, similar to the Pit-a-test and daily login chests, ranging from SSS to A. Here follow the rewards: (only 1 of the options per chest) *SSS chest: 5-8 rubies, 25-40 FP, U Skill cards, any kind of essence *SS chest: 4-6 rubies, 20-35 FP, SSS Skill cards, any kinf od essence *S chest: 1-5 rubies, 15-30 FP, SS Skill cards *A chest: 1-3 rubies, 10-25 FP, S Skill cards Summed up, this game mode is awfully similar to dungeon stages on auto run, since it seems to simply send a party of allies into a labyrinth-like exploration where they make their way through the "unknown" game mode map and where they are able to fail runs and aquire rewards in the progress. Fortress and Cards With this patch the game will introduce a Card shop will be added to the coin shop, under their own section. These cards have a special function elaborated further below. Fortress cards.png Fortress cards 1.png Fortress cards 3.png Fortress cards 2.png Fortress cards button.png The avaible shop cards consist of two major parties, which are "attack" and "defense" cards, and can be purchased with ranking coins (15 for "attack", 10 for "defense"). These cards will do one thing: Boost one's fortress for 72 hours after the purchase. This works as followed: Both the "attack" menu and the "defense" menu (where one sets up his defense parties) will now display a new button (check slider gallery photo 5) where one can then assign the cards. "Attack" cards will grant boni upon raiding another one's fortress. There are 2 cards avaible right now (we wont investigate in their exact funtion): *constant healing *support by "thunderbolts" and "defense" cards, which will support your ally defense parties. There are 3 cards avaible right now (we wont investigate in their exact funtion): *stun *remove buffs *increase allies' defense Only 2 cards can be active at once (1 for "attack" 1 for "defense"). This summs up the Fortress update. Revamped Reward ladder The Fortress rewards, as well as ranking ladder have been updated as well. The patch notes also note a compansation due to the switch to the new rewards, which should arrive for every Kr player anytime soon. The chart below shows the new rewards. (blue old, pink new. Columns from left to right: rank, rubies, ranking coins) Status effects They also introduce new visual feedback upon status effects in the ally potraits. Here it is: Titan Lore Text Prometheus Giant Prometheus posesses the most dangerous power of all among Titans ever recorded. When he lets the body go into rage, it will wrap itself into an aura of blue flames, and his real power is unleashed. Overwhelming intimidating feeling from this giant from gurantees all life's commitment. Hyperion Hyperion is recorded in the soul of the world and showed his overwhelming power in the battle of Gods. (..?..) Whenever he aims his canons at the enemy the earth shakes and all life will disappear. If Hyperion is loading the cannon even God himself trembles on all fours as he draws in fear. Visit Titan for updated version of the skills. Note that this blog post will not be updated whatsoever. Prometheus #'Name' (Active 1) Prometheus attempts to wear an aura (lore text, later more detailed) if he succeeds he increases his own ATK (it says damage but ingame he receives ATK buff) by 152%. 58 sec #'Name' (Active 2) Inflicts 3550% damage to 1 enemy and casts a debuff that denies any new buffs for the target for 9.5 sec. 11 sec #'Name' (Active 3) Inflicts 1893 % damage to entire enemy party and prevents HP recovery for 9 sec. 17 sec #''Name'' (Passive 1) Increases own's INT by 28% and ATK SPD by 17%. #''Name'' (Passive 2) Grants self 64% damage to bosses. #'Normal Attack:' Increases own's INT (chance or guranteed needs to be checked). Note: Its very important to note that his 1st Skill does not seem to have duration for said buff. Which means that he can probably stack this buff, hence the high Cooldown. Hyperion #'Name' (Active 1) Inflicts 3175% damage to 1 enemy, with additionally 1200% damage for each stored bullet. (this one is complicated and not the skill doesnt offer enough information). If he consumes 5 bullets he will instead deal 2831% damage, and grant this attack 100% def pen. 14 sec #'Name' (Active 2) Inflicts 1914% damage to entire enemy party and stuns for 3 sec. Each bullet grants additionally 950% damage and 2 sec more stun duration. Upon full bullet stacks he inflicts 1584% additional damage, stuns for 13 seconds total, and grants this attack 100% def pen. 19 sec #'Name' (Active 3) Instantly maxes bullet gauge and increases own's damage by 233% for 16 sec. 28 sec #''Name'' (Passive 1) Increases own's DEF by 17% and STA by 21%. #''Name'' (Passive 2) When HP drops below 60%, grants immunity for 13 sec and resets all skill's Cooldowns. #'Normal Attack:' Hyperion cannot normal attack. Instead, stacks a bullet with time, to fill a bullet gauge located below his HP bar. He can store up to 5 bullets and their refresh rate increases with ATK SPD. (Bullets seem to be consumed after skill use). Note: So there is a new mechanic introduced with him. There are many things that need to be tested, so we are grateful for every input in that regard: How will normal attack buffs (atk buffs such as Falcon/Omega passives) work on him? How does his stack rate and his atk spd conversate exactly? What effect do atk spd debuffs have on him? Will special attack modifer such as stun and silence on hit, or piercing damage, get translated into his skills since he doesn't normal attack? Category:Blog posts Category:Unreleased Content